A code assist is software that assists a user writing a computer program to complete a partially complete (or incorrect) line of code that the user has typed, by suggesting a suitable set of completions for the typed line of code.
Current code assist software presents only limited assistance and the user is still required to use considerable manual effort to write the complete program in its entirety.
Accordingly, there is need for an improved code assist that enables the user to write the computer program with less manual effort than is required with current code assist software.